Yūki Yoshino
Yūki Yoshino (吉野 悠姫 Yoshino Yuuki) is a student at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and a resident of Polar Star Dormitory. She and the other resident students from the hostel befriended their fellow roommate/''kouhai'' Sōma Yukihira and is also aware to Soma's talent as one of the finest and unique of all after she witnesses Satoshi impression's over the dish he made. She is also a roommate and friend to her fellow student, Megumi Tadokoro and Ryōko Sakaki. Appearance Yuki has amber-colored hair and a pair of short twin tails and bun. Personality Yuki is a cherish and cheeky student among the Polar Star Gang, which she is often energetic to see. The youngest of the Polar Star Gang veterans, Yuki can be childish as she enjoys teasing which she often found amusing as long she is with the Polar Star Gang, especially towards Zenji. Yuki is also shown to be a dreamer who wishes luxuries after any of her handwork is easily depressed if she doesn't get it. Other than that, she is also one of the few who easily get her temper over her stress whenever bad things(especially tension and losing a friend) happened. Even she is easily vulnerable to anything disappointing, Yuki is proven to be persistent and strong willed in order to get what she wants, even if she has to face a bitter obstacle she can bite more than she can chew. Plot Backstory Soma's entry in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Like her peers of the Polar Star Hostel, Yuuki joined in Soma's welcome party and was introduced by her senpai along with her long time room mate, Tadokoro Megumi and Sakaki Ryoko in Marui's room.During the party, Yuki further explains several stuff about the academy before before she went drunk and the party went on with everyone losing their sober(except Megumi) until they feel asleep. Originally sleeping from the home brewed sake of the hostel, Yuki soon awaken fully sobered along with Ryoko by Soma's food aroma while she witnesses Soma's uncanny cooking skill. As the girls joined Satoshi to taste the food which both she and Ryoko became the first to witness and surprised over Soma's cooking method, Poêlée which Satoshi stated as a French grilling technique,that even Soma himself didn't know any clue about it, which angered Yuki for the possibility for Soma not know the technique used for the cooking. Ryoko and Yuki then start to eat Soma dish and she found the dish is amazingly delicious, thus approved the Elite 10 member and witnessed the odd friendship between the two. In the next morning, Yuki along with Satoshi and others were surprised about Soma's early presence in the hostel dinning room and his challenged Satoshi over the 7th seat of the Elite Ten, which he declined until the right time was given and the Shokugeki was permitted by the academy authority. Yuki soon being skeptic upon the newcomer that his bold challenge, without the basic knowledge about the Shokugeki, seems to be ridiculously awkward for her conclusion that Soma is a mere brave fool who loves the challenge regardless the risk, even if that risk cost him. Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc One morning after Soma's first Shokugeki victory, Yuki guided Soma a tour around the hostel area and took him to the garden where Satoshi and Megumi worked to harvest the vegetable in Green House right behind the hostel backyard. While having lunch with everyone, Yuki and the others found the Megumi's Onigiri are delicious as usual. As the Tootsuki Culinary Training Camp had finally announced through the the academy grounds, Yuki was the first to anticipate this news. As Soma asked anyone that Megumi was shivered in fear,Yuki explained the camp to Soma detailed that the camp purpose is to test the student's skills and claimed and it is functioned as a stage of a battle royale where every chef for themselves and cruelty is inevitable in order to maintain survival in the academy. Yuki saw Megumi falling had known that Megumi had to go through this cruel test again, until Soma's laid back response had agitated Yuki. She asked Soma angrily for his slack even things began serious until she shocked as Soma optimistic that all the Polar Star Gang would be in one of the other half of all students who succeeding the camp. With Satoshi's confidence is ensured, Yuki is fired up which she hope that she will prevailed in the camp as always and she join the other Polar star Gang embarked their journey to the camp. With the Polar Star Gang arrived at the Tootsuki Villa, one of many Tootsuki Resort properties owned by Tootsuki Group famed for it's luxurious hospitality services which now served as the main training camp for Tootsuki Culinary Academy students, Yuki would found the place as so enormous and regal as the palace and she wish to enjoy such place that this resort. Her dream would only to be shattered as Shun ruined the mood through his claim that if all the Polar Star Gang members want to enjoy such privilege, they had to pass the camp which Yuki found Shun's reality check pretty offensive, assumed that Shun seemly doesn't have the imagination and only focus on the reality. While arrived to the Great Banquet Hall, Yuki would sensed the tension among the students who wished that with the hellish camp would end quickly, which Yuki couldn't help herself but to feel sympathy on them, but she also found that Soma reunion with his former rival, Mito Ikumi surprised even further as she wonder if Soma's carefree is not . Having survived the first round of the camp, Yuki along with the other Polar Star Gang reunited with Soma and Megumi, with Zenji barely survived. With all of the Polar Star Gang pass the first round, Yuki was the first anticipate over the luxurious reward since, after all their hard work there should be reward with a special service/banquet(as she thought) from the hotel staff. Instead the reward however, Yuki's anticipation would soon shattered by the appearance of the bulked strangers from the muscle men clubs, along with one of the alumni Sekimori Hitoshi who commenced the extra assignment for those who pass the first round by making 50 Beef Sets for these hulking club members. Yuki's further dissapointment is confirmed as Sekimori mentioned that all the chef in this camp have to prepare his/herself own three course meal(from breakfast to dinner) without the the luxurious meals from the hostel. With the sudden test has began, Yuki had defined that training camp indeed like a living hell until she surprised to see Soma surpassed all of students by finished all 50 set of meals, without having much trouble. Seeing Soma finished the task effortless, Yuki can't help herself but to impress Soma's credibility even with his slack. As all the Polar Star Gang passed the extra assignment, Yuki bitterly went to the bed in total exhaustion and fell asleep. After passed their second round, Yuki and Ryoko desperately looking for Megumi as they didn't find her in her room, neither did they find Soma as he too whom also absent in his room and began to worry about them. As they learned the rumors about Soma's bold Shokugeki challenge to one of the Alumni(Shinomiya), the Polar Star girls had a ill-feeling hunch that both Soma and Megumi worst fates would become reality. Just as Soma returned to the room, Yuki slapped Soma's face as she was angrily scolded Soma for making all of the Polar Star Gang worried, claimed that Soma's bold challenge to Shinomiya would be a admission suicide for both Soma and Megumi. Yuki is then quickly understood the reason behind his challenge after Ryoko and Megumi detailed explanation and cried in Ryoko's arm, in relief both Soma and Megumi survived the day. Third Round and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Breakfast Buffet Struggle Tale On the third day of the Training Camp, Yuki and Zenji stamina have reached their limit while the others, though also tired yet seemly still energetic after the excruciating 3rd round. While almost on their way to the room, Yuki would commented that Tootsuki Villa has wide connections to all type weird guests As the Polar Star Gang arrived to the Great Banquet Hall, Yuki would sensed almost all of the remaining students are all tired over the last 3 excruciating days while she is expecting to get bed soon since in an exhausted manner. With the arrival of the Tootsuki Princess, Yuki would joined the remnant students in the Tootsuki Villa Great Banquet Hall and listen to Doujima's recent announcement involving the special guest visit.This time is would be an egg themed high class breakfast buffet and the practice assignment would be started from tonight and the real trial would begin at 6.A.M. next morning, with the vacated kitchens are available for practice runs for their preparations (though there are options for them to go to bed after they done their blueprint recipe). While Yuki heard over Doujima speech that no sleeping hours, she asked Shun if the living legend joking about the time and sadly she was demoralized after heard Shun replied that Doujima wasn't joking about breakfast buffet trial. Though demoralized in extreme exhaustion yet still passionate, Yuki began her outcry in confidence that she would give everything she had to survive the camp while forcing the now exhausted and soul-less Zenji go to the empty kitchen for practice runs to make the breakfast. As the assignment commenced, Yuki and the Polar Star Gang began their rush to seek the ingredients while figure out the high class recipe to match the high class menu. Since time isn't on their side, Yuki make a brief info about the buffet dishes and told everyone on their heels since they didn't have much time to plan the dish. With the sleepless night and heavy stress has gotten the best of her, Yuki roar for ensured victory with Megumi's reluctantly support over her spirit, leaving Shun and Ryoko to wonder if the sleepless stress had motivated Yuki to perform an uncharacteristic push. Yuki is last seen in her own station while making the dishes with her nervous look while attempt to shake herself off from trouble. After survived the Breakfast Buffet Struggle, Yuki would reunited with rest of the Polar Star Gang and witness the extreme exhaustion of the remnant students, before she joins the rest of the qualified 628 students to listen to Doujima's golden quote and indulge the Banquet for Victors with the Polar Star Gang, claiming that her pass torturing 5 days trials would finally paid off. She is also seemed to join the rest of the students to take a bus ride to the academy without Soma. Chosen for the Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Some time after the Summer Break, Yuki would reunited with the rest of the Polar Star Gang and she is also proud that Megumi is getting the high score by herself for the first . As Soma would ask Megumi's sudden seriousness, Yuki would comply that Megumi is actually skilled in ping pong and she will commentating the match between Satoshi and Megumi. As the both ping pong competitors has near to a draw, Yuki and the others learnt that Megumi is qualified to the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election and also informed that Soma, Shun and even Zenji would be among the first 20 students to be qualified to the festival. (though she didn't believed that Marui despite his apparent fatigue situation during the training camp). As she found herself that she is not on the list, Yuki would depsressed about it and begin to accept her fate, before she is informed that she and Ryoko are among the Several days after Satoshi's brief leak announcement, both Yuki and Ryoko come to the Academy Courtyard and begin to check if Satoshi is telling the truth about their pending list. After see her name on the list, Yuki is happily see the results and hug Ryoko tightly as if she has . As Alice called Soma is a familiar greeting, Yuki would wonder if Soma has attracted a lot of famous student in the academy recently, while tends to tell Fumio about the good news. The Unexpected Visit from The Asura of Cookery, Saiha Main Article:Return of A Legend Tale Sometime after the announcement of the official entry for the Gala of All Festivals, Yuki would joins the Polar Star Gang returns to the Polar Star and heading to the Dinning Room for the banquet. In the same time, she met a stranger who is cooking in the kitchen and shocked after Fumio introduced Mr.Yukihira as the "old boy" (alumnus of the academy) of the academy and also was the legendary Elite Ten Council Member whose creativity and cookery rivaled to none; further also double the shock that she realized that Soma is actually the son of the legend after Soma yell to the legend as his father. After the sudden revelation, Yuki would witnessed Soma's shaken for the first time and begin to think that he had know nothing about his famed father that studied in this very academy. While seemly surprised over Mr.Yukihira's address normally and fearlessly confronts with someone odd as Satoshi, Yuki tend to ask Soma if he really didn't know about the legendary father, which she is livid by Soma's dense reaction upon the greatness of his father through the phone with various languages. As the feast begins, Yuki and Megumi would hesitate as they see the masterpiece made by the legendary alumni of the academy, which Mr.Yukihira's heart warming smile would prompt the girls to eat the dish as they please. As she tasted the dish as delicious, Yuki would imagined as the expert delicacies had made Mr.Yukihira both handsome and masculine than they had anticipated; leaving her imagination that Soma would become just like his legendary father. However, after Zenji tasted one of Mr.Yukihira's failing dishes and the Yukihira Father-Son would discussed some go their failing dishes, Yuki would concludes that apple didn't fall far tree and enjoy the party regardless. Searching For The Curry Recipes Main Article:Quest for Curry Dishes Tale The next morning, Yuki is feeding her chicken in the back yard Mini Farm and found an envelope on the hostel mail box. Think that something important for the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election, Yuki run in her rush to wake everyone up for announcement, which in confusion that Soma and others has awoken before her. As she learnt from Megumi that they are awaken to witness the battle between Soma and Mr.Yukihira, Yuki is livid about her missed opportunity to witnessed the battle and found Megumi is "too cruel" for not invite her in the duel. Regardless, she told everyone that the theme and when Soma open the envelope and later learnt that the recipe for this year Gala of All Festivals would be curry. She is later inform both Soma and Megumi that since most of the audience is the VIP, culinary business investors and , the dish has to be unique . Yuki is then inform Fumio to take care of her chickens while tell Soma that she will be returning to her hometown for her training. As Soma would asked her leave, she is also asserts that both Ryoko and Shun has already gone to their hometown for their own training before she would bid both Soma and Megumi farewell and good luck. 1 Month After and The Arrival of Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale It's 1 month has passed after the confrontation, Yuki, along with Shun and Ryoko of the first Polar Star Gang students, return to the academy as one of the 60 participants to enter the Gala of All Festivals with courage and confidence. During the assembly in the Tootsuki Giants Stadium, Ryoko and others are reuniting with Soma and Megumi and they chat each other about their progression. When the lights of the stadium are out, Ryoko and the others listening to Senior Nakiri's speech about the memoir of the past battle he remembers well and inducted. After the speech, Ryoko is among When visited by Sendawara Orie, the CEO of Haubi Food Cooperation and one of the judge of this event, Yuki is among the Block B participants to present her own food by frying a duck fat, her own recipe, to cook up her very own curry dishes. Her presentation not just amused and caught Orie eyes to be on her list to proceed, Yuki is also smile in confidence as the Polar Star Hostel watching from the audiences. It is assume that like others she is surprise that Megumi would perform such amazing act that surprise almost all the crowd, including Orie. After the time limit expired, Yuki tagged along with Megumi as they watched each of the students present their curry dishes to the judges. Much to their surprise, many of the students are given incredibly low scores, as low as 8 points out of 100. Kita Osaji tells them that all of the judges have tasted some of the highest quality dishes and the students will need to present something new to impress them, even though they are merely high school students. He reminds all of the students that a score of 50 is an eligible passing score which made Yuki think that the judging is much tougher than she ever expected. The low scores continue until one of her fellow participants, Nao Sadatsuka, presented her dish for the event. Like the others in the arena, Megumi is overwhelmed by the foul smell of Sadatsuka's jet Black Curry Laksa and wondered if such a dish would be edible. Much to her surprise and everyone else, the judges find the dish delicious despite the horrible stench and Sadatsuka is given the very first score over 50, a 84 points that made Sadatsuka temporary the first leading students of all. With this odd impression, Yuki is surprised by this and realized the amount of talent in the "B" Block. Clubs Cooking Style Yuki focused more on animal meat as her main cuisine. Unlike Ikumi, the meat master in any meat culinary, Yuki often uses game animals, from domestic poultry to any other animals(like rabbits and even deer), as her main theme ingredients. Yuki's cutting skill is one of the best among the Polar Star Gang. Other than just meat alone, she is also proficient in using the natural animal fat to replace vegetable oil. ''Shokugeki'' Records Others and non Shokugeki cooking duel Trivia *Like Ikumi, Yuki is also forte in any meat based delicacy. *Yuki, like Soma and Ryoko, is among the few shows deep concern about Megumi's credibility even if they are eventually turns unexpected rivals. *Out of all Polar Star Gang's reaction, Yuki's own is one of the most exaggerated of all and it has become a running gag and a comedic elements in the Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Polar Star Dormitory students Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:92nd Generation Students